The invention generally relates to broadcast am receiver, fm receiver and/or fm transmitter with integrated stereo audio codec, headphone drivers and/or speaker drivers.
Devices exist that provide FM transmitter functionality for short range communication of audio content to an FM receiver. For example, an FM transmitter may be used to transmit audio content from a portable music player to an FM receiver in a vehicle. The FM transmitter transmits on a particular FM frequency, and then the vehicle FM receiver is tuned to that FM frequency to receive and output the audio content.
Other devices exist that provide audio broadcast reception and audio reproduction to allow users to hear music and other content broadcast by audio broadcasters. In addition, many devices will output this audio content through speakers and/or headphones. The speakers and headphones will typically require speaker driver circuitry and headphone driver circuitry. In addition, some devices attempt to provide stereo audio decoding, equalizer functionality, and other more complex audio processing. This audio processing is typically accomplished using an audio CODEC (coder/decoder). For example, for one existing solution, an analog audio tuner is provided in one or more integrated circuits and one or more additional integrated circuits is used to provide the CODEC and driver functionality.
The current solutions are not efficient and suffer from requiring a number of different integrated circuits.